


Confessions and other stories

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Separation, Daemon Touching, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dæmons are the external physical manifestation of a person's 'inner-self' that takes the form of an animal. Dæmons have human intelligence, are capable of human speech—regardless of the form they take—and usually behave as though they are independent of their humans.' </p><p>A collection of one-shots featuring drivers with Daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this amazing graphic on Tumblr for Sebastidan and it included Daniel's Honey Badger and a Seagull for Sebastian and I just thought "Daemons!!!!!" So just had to write that AU. 
> 
> If you don't know what a Daemon is: 
> 
> 'Dæmons are the external physical manifestation of a person's 'inner-self' that takes the form of an animal. Dæmons have human intelligence, are capable of human speech—regardless of the form they take—and usually behave as though they are independent of their humans.'

"You should tell him" Saskia murmurs to him, the little Honey Badger Daemon looking earnestly at Daniel.

Daniel sighs and turns to face her, gently stroking her fur "it's not that simple"

"Of course it is! Just go up to him and tell him" Saskia says, her eyes soft and concerned "What's so difficult about doing that?"

"What if he rejects me? What if he decides he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore if I tell him?"

"I doubt that would happen. The way he looks at you, it's like you hung the moon" the little Daemon nudges him with her nose "you've got to Dan. You've been miserable since you found out you like him"

"I have not been miserable!" Daniel responds and Saskia snorts;

"Yes you have. You've been acting like a teenager girl with her first crush. You listen to sad songs, you watch soppy movies. You get sad seeing couples kiss in the paddock. It's getting ridiculous!"

Daniel shakes his head but he can't help but admit it. She was his Daemon after all. They shared the same feelings and thoughts. Only she would really know what he was truly feeling and how it affected him.

"Fine" Daniel says "I will tell him, but it's your fault if he never speaks to us again"

"Trust me, that won't happen" Saskia replies, giving a happy little grunt that she finally talked sense into her human.

* * *

 

Daniel finds Sebastian talking to Kimi in the Ferrari garage. When Sebastian notices him he gives him a wide smile and excuses himself from Kimi. Sebastian's Seagull Daemon, Sidra, gives a welcome squawk and jumps off Sebastian's shoulder and down onto the floor to greet Saskia. The two Daemons exchange greetings and Sebastian grins at Daniel "great race today, right? One more lap and I would have overtaken you"

"Yeah the race was great. Nice to finally have a proper battle with you" Daniel replies. He runs a hand nervously through his hair and Saskia gives a little chirp. He looks down at her and she nods towards Sebastian, who looks at their interaction with curiously.

"I uh...I want to tell you something....." Daniel begins, but then he notices that Kimi is still standing there and he trails off.

Kimi shakes his head "You don't need to tell me. I'm going" he looks at Sebastian "call me later?"

Sebastian nods "I will. Say hi to Robin for me"

"Okay" Kimi replies. He looks at Daniel, then turns and walks back to the paddock. Kimi's Daemon, an Arctic Hare who was called Lexa, gently nudges Sidra in goodbye then lopes after Kimi.

Once Kimi is gone, Sebastian asks "so what did you want to tell me?"

"I uh...yeah I was going to ask you...if...if" Daniel suddenly found his mind going blank. He couldn't do this.

Sebastian looks at Daniel in concern "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Daniel gets out, forcing himself to smile "I just want to...." but no. He can't say it.

Saskia takes this opportunity to gently nip at Daniel's leg and he hisses in pain. He glares down at her but she just looks right back at him. He sighs and turns to look back at Sebastian.

Sebastian is watching their interaction in amusement and he folds his arms "I'm waiting"

Daniel sighs and runs a hand through his hair "the thing is, Seb" he takes a deep breath and says in a rush "the thing is Seb I'm in love with you"

The confession is met with resounding silence. Daniel looks at the floor, feeling his heart sink.

"You're in love with me?" Sebastian asks quietly.

"Yes" Daniel says in a small voice, not looking up.

"Daniel, look at me" Sebastian asks and Daniel does, expecting to see Sebastian's eyes full of anger.

But they're not. They're soft and full of love. It takes Daniel's breath away.

"I love you too, you idiot" Sebastian tells him, before leaning in to give Daniel a soft kiss.

Daniel practically melts into the kiss and kisses him back. Their Daemons brush against each other, lost in the feelings their humans were experiencing.

When they part, Daniel is beaming "if I knew, I would have told you sooner"

"I tried to tell you" Sebastian replies "but I was worried you'd say no"

"Guess we were both idiots?" Daniel asks and Sebastian laughs.

"I guess so" Sebastian smiles at Daniel and links their hands together.

 


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Fernando have a moment in the McLaren garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to write another chapter of this but suddenly I decided I wanted to write Mark and Fernando in this universe so here we are.

"We'll get there, Fernando" Camille tells Fernando gently, the lioness Daemon gently butting her head against Fernando's hand.

"Can't come soon enough" Fernando replies, gently scratching her head. He looks at his McLaren and sighs. It was still not his year.

"Bad day?" A familiar Australian accent asks.

Fernando immediately brightens and Camille flicks her tail as Mark and Eliza walk into the garage. Eliza was in Mark's arms, the little Koala Daemon's eyes fixed on Camille while Mark's were on Fernando.

"You could say that" Fernando says with a huff. He reaches a hand up to scratch his neck. He feels the ends of his hair wet with sweat and he grimaces.

"Don't worry" Mark tells him with a soft smile "next year will be the one. And if not..." Mark trails off with a wink "there's always Le Mans"

Fernando brightens at this and he smiles at Mark "I would like that"

"I know you would, Nano" Mark replies. He looks at Fernando like he wants to say more, but can't.

Fernando gives him a sad smile and gently reaches out to take his hand, squeezing it lightly "I'll see you tonight, okay? Tonight we will be together"

Mark looks down at their joined hands and gives him a small smile "I know. It's just that right now I'd really love to hug you"

Fernando feels warmed by the words and he quietly says "You can. If you want to"

Mark's eyes soften. He gently places Eliza on the ground next to Camille and gives Fernando a hug. Fernando sighs into Mark's tight hold and squeezes him tightly in return.

Fernando wishes that the hug could have lasted forever. But Mark lets him go and smiles warmly at him.

But Mark must have seen the sad look on Fernando's face because the next thing he knows is that Mark is pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Fernando practically beams at this contact and Mark whispers to him "Cheer up Nano. We still have tonight" and then Mark's winking and doing the unthinkable.

Mark gives Fernando a look and Fernando watches as Mark quickly gives the barest of touches to Camille's fur.

It's only brief but the touch sends sparks along Fernando's skin. He gasps and looks up at Mark, who's clearly feeling the same spark as him.

Then Mark is picking up Eliza and walking out of the garage, casting a glance back at Fernando that promises more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew at some point I wanted to reference Daemon touching so these two were perfect because they have the closeness needed for another person to touch a Daemon.


	3. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia knows her human is just being stubborn. She takes it on herself to reunite him and Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very quick drabble about Brocedes with Daemons focusing on Daemon separation.

 He can feel his Daemon is unhappy. Waves of emotion rush through her thoughts. She's thinking about Nico.

 Lewis sighs, trying to ignore the sadness pouring from her. She's been like this for a while now. It's beginning to become unbearable.

 She's looking at him now, her golden eyes pleading.

 "No, Amelia" he says tiredly "he doesn't want to speak to us again"

 "But you haven't tried!" she responds, her voice low and sad. Her ears are flat on her head and her tail hangs low "you miss him, I know you do. He must miss us also"

 "He doesn't" Lewis insists. He focuses on unzipping his race suit, of tidying his stuff away. He tries not to focus on the feelings racing through the wolf Daemon. He can't let her emotion rule him.

 "He does, and you're both miserable. Just go to him" Amelia says softly.

 "No, and I'm not miserable. If you haven't noticed we're now top of the championship, what is there to be miserable about?"

 "You can't share this with him" Amelia says simply "you can't share anything anymore" she sighs and sits down on the floor "you shared everything, remember? Your first kiss, your first win? Me and Hale also settled together. Both as wolves. Doesn't that tell you something?"

 "It means that we're both loners, wolves are loners aren't they?"

 "They are not and you know that" she resorts "wolves belong in packs"

 "Not this one" Lewis mutters as he throws on his team shirt. He can feel Amelia's anger. Hot against his skin. Suddenly she's standing up and walking towards the door.

 "Where are you going?" he asks her.

 "To Nico" she turns to him and her eyes burn into his.

 "Well I'm not coming" Lewis replies. He folds his arms and nods towards the door "go on then"

 His Daemon pauses, she knows what he's doing. Daemons cannot go far from their humans without it causing pain to both of them. But in that moment Amelia decides it's worth the pain. She must talk sense into her human.

 So she begins to walk. She leaves the motorhome and starts to go down the steps, she turns to look at Lewis one more time before she carries on.

 The pain Lewis feels is as if there is a vice around his heart, squeezing and squeezing until he can hardly breathe. Pain and sadness and love rush over him and he gasps "Amelia, come back"

 But she keeps going despite the pain. She can hear Lewis sob behind her and she almost goes back. But she has to keep on. She has to make him see sense.

 Lewis can hardly bear the pain of the separation. He begins to move forward, almost against his will, and as he does so the pain lessens slightly. He knows he has to follow her.

 He practically runs down the steps after her and when he's finally reunited with her he bends down to hug her, tears running down his face.

 She licks his face and whines at him.

 "Don't ever do that again" he whispers against her fur.

 He can feel that she's trembling but she looks at him with a serious expression "I would, if you're ever that stubborn again"

 Lewis sighs and Amelia looks at him expectantly. He knows he's not going to win against her so he stands up and begins to walk across the paddock to Nico's motorhome. He can feel Amelia's mood perk up almost instantly and she trots beside him, her tail actually waving about.

 Because after all, your Daemon is a part of you. And Amelia knows the truth, he does miss Nico.

 Maybe he does have to try after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be more with this, maybe some Simi and I know my Webboso was popular so I may revisit them again.


	4. Emotion is a tricky thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Sebastian feel their Daemons emotions during a Press Conference. It changes things for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Phillip Pullman's "Book Of Dust" announcement, I've written a little Simi oneshot with Daemons :D I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you spot the Cabin Pressure reference, do tell me ;)

Sebastian was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

He feels like he's been in this Press Conference for about a week now and it was still the same boring questions.

_How do you think you'll perform on this track?_

_How are you going to approach the race?_

Blah, blah blah.

Sebastian's seagull Daemon, Sidra, picks up on Sebastian's frustration from where she's perched on his shoulder and begins to preen her feathers. 

Sidra is obviously trying not to show the media present that Sebastian is bored, but he can feel her restless energy like an itch he cannot scratch.

Sebastian's attention is taken away from his Daemon as he is asked, yet again, another question he has answered about a thousand times. So he smiles his signature smile and answers, playing at being polite and attentive.

As soon as the question is over with, Sebastian's gaze is drawn to Sidra again. The Daemon is now looking at where Kimi's Daemon, Lexa, is sat on the table. The Arctic Hare Daemon was not even bothering to hide how bored she was, just like her human she wasn't afraid to show her true emotions.

There is a look of longing on Sidra's face to see Lexa, so Sebastian quickly speaks to her in his mind.

 _Go on, go bother Lexa_  
 _You sure you're okay with that?_ Sira replies in his head.   
_I'm sure, you look like you're going to pluck all your feathers out if you don't do something!_  
 _Alright, so long as you're sure_  
 _I'm sure, go!_ Sebastian smiles at his Daemon.

Sidra gently touches her beak to Sebastian's cap, before casually swooping off of Sebastian's shoulder and down onto the floor behind the Press Conference desk.

Lexa watches her with interest from her spot at the table and when Sidra gives her an encouraging squawk, she jumps down to the floor and lopes over to her, her ears standing upright.

Kimi is surprised to see his Daemon move away, and is even more surprised by the total happiness radiating off of her as she hops up to Sidra.

Kimi glances at Sebastian in surprise, but Sebastian keeps a neutral look on his face, seemingly unaffected by his Daemon's own feelings.

Kimi hastens a glance behind him to see Sidra and Lexa exchanging words, if he listens hard enough he would be able to hear the conversation going on between them.

The two Daemons continue in this manner for the rest of the Press Conference, playing and chasing each other around the other drivers legs and being careful not to brush against anyone that wasn't their human. The taboo of touch being that great.

All the way through the two Daemons play, Kimi was aware of how happy Lexa was. If he thought about it, she was always like this around Sidra and he around Sebastian. It was the same feeling he had whenever Sebastian was around. Happiness, warmth like the rays of the sun.

Kimi glances at Sebastian, wondering if he too was feeling that same warmth, and saw him fighting hard to smile. Sidra was probably giving him the same emotions...

Kimi did not know what to do with that information.

* * *

The Press Conference finally ended thirty minutes later and Kimi almost bolted out of his seat when he was told he could leave.

Kimi quickly scoops Lexa up from the floor and, ignoring her protests, leaves quickly.

It wasn't long however before he heard Sebastian running up to him.

"Kimi, wait!" came the voice of his teammate.   
"Lexa!" came Sidra's voice, a touch of concern in her tone.

Kimi slows down and glances down at his Daemon, she was not looking very happy.

"Put me down" Lexa says, her ears were flat against her head in unhappiness.

"Sorry" Kimi murmurs as he puts Lexa down onto the floor gently, she instantly goes to Sidra who drops down from Sebastian's shoulder to meet her on the ground.

Sebastian makes his way to Kimi, slightly out of breath. Kimi folds his arms and waits to hear what he had to say, his heart beating wildly.

Sebastian quickly glances behind him to check no one is watching and quietly says "you left in a hurry"

"Well yes. I was bored out of my mind" Kimi replies, trying to act nonchalant.

"Don't lie" Sebastian looks at him, his blue eyes shining "you felt it too, didn't you? With Lexa? Sidra was sending me so much happiness being around her, I felt the same. But for you"

Kimi doesn't know how to reply, so he decides to just shrug.

Sebastian's eyes seem to sadden "you didn't feel the same way?"

Kimi opens his mouth to answer, but finds he cannot. What can he say? That yes his Daemon had sent him those very same feelings and that he was scared to lose Sebastian if he told him?

He couldn't say that, could he?

Sebastian is waiting, something akin to hope shining in his eyes.

Kimi can't speak. He's suddenly frozen. He wants to tell Sebastian the truth and he can see Sebastian wants him to say yes, but he can't bring himself to admit his feelings.

The truth is, he's weak. Bloody weak.

The longer the silence goes on, the less hopeful Sebastian becomes. Sidra stops talking to Lexa when she feels crushing waves of sadness roll over her, she squawks in alarm then glances at Kimi. Kimi is causing Sebastian this unexpected sadness.

Sebastian sighs, deflating in an instant "You felt nothing?" he asks again, his joy gone.

Kimi looks at how completely shattered Sebastian looks and suddenly finds the courage to speak, but it's too late, Sebastian is already shaking his head and motioning for Sidra to come with him.

"Forget I ever said anything" Sebastian mumbles "bye, Kimi. I'll see you later I guess"

Sidra flutters up to Sebastian's shoulder and glares at Kimi before Sebastian turns and walks back up the corridor, looking for all the world a lost soul.

* * *

 "You're an idiot"   
"I know"   
"A great big stupid idiot. They felt the same as us! Why couldn't you tell him?"   
"Lexa, spare me the lecture, leave me alone"   
"Because you know what you're doing? Yeah save me the bullshit"

Lexa is currently sat in Kimi's lap, ears flat against her head, glaring at her human.

"Why does he feel like that for us?" Kimi asks "why does he want me?"

"Because you make him smile, and laugh, and you befriended him when he was new to the sport. You gave him encouragement and a friend. Look at you, you're pathetic. Like a teenager" Lexa scoffs at Kimi, sadness rolls off her in waves and Kimi has never ever seen her this upset.

"I missed my chance" Kimi replies, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"That too is bullshit" retorts Lexa "Just go to his hotel room. Now"

Kimi looks at her and she looks back.

"Now" Lexa says again, nipping his hand.

"Ow!" Kimi hisses in pain and glares at her, "Fine I'm going, I'm going"

Lexa's ears spring up and she hops off the bed and goes to the door, standing next to it expectantly.

Kimi sighs and gets up off the bed to open the door, allowing Lexa to go ahead of him. Kimi locks his room's door before following Lexa down the hallway.

* * *

Kimi gently knocks on Sebastian's door and Sebastian opens it slowly, when he sees it's Kimi he opens it wider.

Sebastian doesn't look like himself. He's pale, the light doesn't reach his eyes as he gives Kimi a wobbly smile.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asks, his throat sounding scratchy and rough. It sounded like he had been crying.

Kimi couldn't stand it. Could not stand the sight of how sad Sebastian was.

It wasn't time for words now. It was time for actions.

Quickly, Kimi pushes his way into Sebastian's hotel room and shuts the door behind him.

Sebastian is surprised to say the least, but none the more so when Kimi pushes him up against the wall and kisses him like his life depends on it.

But Sebastian doesn't kiss him back and Kimi, feeling his hesitation, pulls away.

And when Kimi looks into Sebastian's eyes, all he can see is anger.

"Why" Sebastian asks, almost too calmly, "why do you think it's suddenly okay to play with my emotions?"

"I-I..." Kimi is shocked, he had not expected this reaction.

"You told me yourself you didn't feel the same, and then you march in here and kiss me. Why? Is it out of guilt?" Sebastian's voice is strong, if a little shaky.

"No.." Kimi answers, glancing at Lexa. But she cannot help him as Sidra has her backed into a corner too, her wings extended in anger.

"Then why?" Sebastian asks louder, his voice breaking.

"Because I did feel the same but couldn't tell you, you asshole!" Kimi finally snaps out.

Both Sebastian and Sidra freeze and turn to look at Kimi.

"What did you say?" Sebastian asks slowly.

"I said, I felt those emotions too. In the Press room. I felt them and couldn't tell you I felt the same" Kimi explains, looking down at the floor.

"Why couldn't you?" Sebastian asks "You knew I felt those emotions, so what was the risk?"

"The risk was revealing how I felt and then having you reject me. Whether it was within a week, a month or a year. I was worried that sooner or later rejection was bound to happen" Kimi admits, his voice low.

"But, I would not have rejected you?" Sebastian asks, confused.

"You would have" Kimi insists, almost to himself "everyone finally gets fed up in the end" he looks to the floor, not wanting to see the expression on Sebastian's face.

"But not me, never me. Kimi-" Sebastian moves forward and tips Kimi's chin up so Kimi meets his eyes "-I could never leave you"

And with that, Sebastian kisses him.

The kiss is a lot softer then Kimi's kiss had been and Kimi finds himself melting into the kiss.

Dimly, he is aware of a burst of intense emotion and glances over to see Lexa happily snuggling next to Sidra, both humans and Daemons getting lost in the sensations.

Sebastian breaks the kiss to smile at Kimi "Can you feel this?" he whispers, his eyes filled with emotion.

Kimi feels himself drown in the look Sebastian gives him. He can feel how much Sebastian loves him, wants him. He finally believes how much Sebastian _wants_ this to happen. Wants them to happen.

"Yes" Kimi replies, breathless, before kissing Sebastian again, giving in to the emotions swirling in the air.

He allows Sebastian to take control, to push him towards the bed, and show him how deep those emotions go.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


	5. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil has lost his seat, Daniel just wants to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for NilleBrein1997 with her prompt: I have an idea to another driver with a daemon.. Dany and a rabbit... I have seen multiple stories including my own that its a rabbit and Dany together..
> 
> I made it Dan2 I hope you don't mind! :)

After the announcement is made, Daniel finds Daniil sitting by the car in the garage, his knees tucked up to his chest and clutching hold of his rabbit Daemon, Moana, for deal life.

Daniel and Saskia glance at each other, wondering what they should do.

Danill had just lost his seat at Red Bull, he had been demoted. It wasn't fair.

"Dany?" Daniel asked hesitantly whilst Saskia gave a little chirp at Moana.

"Go away" Daniil said through his Daemon's fur.

"I'm not going away, Dany. Look. I'm worried about you. Please, look at me" Daniel kept his tone soft and reassuring.

Daniil looked up and oh, he was a mess. Tears stained his cheeks and his face had lost its colour. It made Daniel's heart ache for him.

"Come on, Dany, come with me" Daniel whispered, holding out his hand.

Daniil hesitantly took Daniel's hand, never once letting go of Moana, and let Daniel pull him to his feet.

Gently, Daniel guided Daniil out of the garage and into his motorhome where he proceed to cuddle with Daniil and hold him as his emotions came out.

Saskia was doing the same with Moana, curling around her and making soft comforting noises.

"It's going to be okay, Dany" Daniel said softly, pressing a kiss against Daniil's hair.

He was hoping he was right.

* * *

A year later and Daniel is on his balcony, staring down at the would be Monaco circuit, with Daniil at his side, smiling happily for all the world to see.

It took some time and patience, but soon Daniil was smiling again, and he had Daniel at his side all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	6. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie meets him when she is racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Historygeek12! :)

Susie meets him when she is racing.

She's just got out of her car and is running up to her teammate to congratulate her, when she feels a tug on her heart.

Susie turns around to see her Hawk Daemon, Celer, still sitting on the car, starring at a man watching from outside Parc Ferme.

Susie knows this man, his name is Toto.

Celer looks at Susie and with a cry, realises how far away from her he was. He quickly spreads his wings and flutters over to sit on her shoulder.

"Distracted were we?" Susie murmurs to her Daemon, running a hand through his feathers as she too gazes at Toto.

"Don't tell me you haven't been staring at him too." Celer replies primly, "I don't know why we don't go over to say hello."

"Because we're afraid remember? He looks a little...stern." Susie replies, glancing at the man in question. 

Celer scoffs, "He has a Corgi for a Daemon. I'm sure he isn't as scary as he looks. We should talk to him." Celer gazes at Susie intensely, "Come on, I've been wanting to speak to his Daemon for a while."

Susie sighs and looks at her Daemon, "I suppose we should..."

Celer makes a little noise of happiness and flies off of her shoulder, making her follow him so he doesn't stretch their bond.

When she gets close to Toto, Celer flies down to speak to his Daemon and Susie smiles up at Toto.

Toto gives Susie a warm smile, which makes her heart flip. "I saw you race today, you were amazing!"

"Thank you." Susie replies, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

When Toto smiles like that it seems to transform him. He doesn't look so stern at all, it makes Susie want to make him smile more.

Toto gazes at her and then looks down, suddenly nervous. "Do...do you want to go out for coffee? I...I mean later, after the podium celebration?"

Susie gives him a happy smile and feels Celer's little spark of happiness too from where he's currently engrossed in conversation with Toto's Daemon.

"I would love that." Susie replies, "Meet me in the cool down room afterwards? I know a nice place that does a good hot chocolate."

Toto looks so thrilled, the smile lights up his face in return. "Great! I'll see you later then."

"You will indeed." Susie responds with a wink. She then hears her teammate calling for her and gives Toto an apologetic look. "I'd better go."

"I understand." Toto tells her gently, "Go get your trophy, Champion."

Susie lets out a chuckle and motions for Celer to come to her. "I'm not a Champion yet!"

"You will be." Toto replies, "one day."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Susie says with a smile, "I really must be going now!"

Toto nods, "Congratulations, Susie. I will see you later."

And with that, Susie gives Toto a little wave and makes her way up the pitlane with Celer, her heart racing.


	7. What a difference years make....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little piece on the Multi 21 Saga of Mark and Seb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea during work today. Originally Mark had another Daemon but I had forgotten that I had already given him one. As a consequence a good line showing Mark's feelings had to be deleted which was a shame...

_Malaysia 2013._

The atmosphere was tense to say the least.

Mark stood on the podium with Eliza in his arms, the little Koala Daemon glaring at the driver standing next to them.

Sebastian refused to meet Eliza's accusing stare and instead focused on the crowd, his jaw set and eyes guarded, but his Daemon gave away his true feelings.

Sidra was perched on Sebastian's shoulder, her wings folded firmly to her sides and her body pressed close to Sebastian's for comfort. Sidra's entire posture showed discomfort and she wouldn't meet Eliza's eyes.

Afterwards, Sebastian would look for Mark to try to settle things between them, but Mark would shut himself away before it had a chance to happen.

* * *

_Australia 2017._

It was funny what a few years could do to you.

The hostility that had been so present in every traded word had now vanished like icicles under the sun.

Mark was now once again stood on the podium with Sebastian, but now their Daemons where leaping and playing together near the base of the podium and Sebastian was grinning happily at him.

A lot had changed certainly, but for the better.

It was a rare show of how relationships in Formula One could be mended, If you were ready to give someone a chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	8. Belief is a powerful thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has been replaced by Danill, Carlos wonders if he is replaceable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to write Carlos with a meerkat Daemon and then this happened.

Helmut Marko tells him the news.

Carlos is sat in his office. His Daemon, a meerkat called Kayla, is on the table besides him, glancing at the rather scary looking bulldog Daemon besides Helmut.

"Now, Carlos. I am sure you've heard the news. God knows the Paddock has been buzzing with it." Helmut begins gravely.

Carlos nods. Kayla comes closer to jump into Carlos' lap.

"Danill will be joining you in Torro Rosso." Helmut tells him. "The transfer will be almost immediate, from the next race onward he will be your race partner. Is that understood?"

Carlos nods, his chest feeling suddenly very tight. Kayla, sensing his sudden distress, climbs up his shirt until she's on his shoulder.

"Good. That's all." Helmut says with a nod, glancing down at his notes.

"Thank you." Carlos says respectfully as he gets out of his chair, hoping that he's hiding how shaken he is.

Once outside, Carlos gently cradles Kayla in his arms and walks out of the paddock, hoping to get away from everything for five minutes.

Sadly, it isn't to be as just before he can make his escape, Fernando spots him.

"Hey." Fernando smiles gently at the younger driver and Camille, his lioness Daemon, gives a gentle rumble at Kayla.

"Is everything okay?" Fernando asks in concern as he notices the colour drained from Carlos' face.

"Not really..." Carlos trails off, holding Kayla a little closer to himself.

"Come with me." Fernando tells Carlos gently, leading him back down the paddock and towards his own motorhome.

Fernando gently pushes Carlos inside and closes the door.

"Take a seat." Fernando gestures to the sofa and Carlos sits down, allowing Kayla to get out of his arms and go towards Camille.

"Tell me what is wrong." Fernando says gently, sitting down besides Carlos.

Carlos sighs and looks up at Fernando. "You heard about Dany, right?"

Fernando nods. "I have yes. It's not good."

"No it isn't...Helmut told me today...it's like...." Carlos struggles with the words. ".....we're replaceable. You know?"

Fernando looks at him. "You think you're next?"

"No..well..." Carlos shakes his head. "I just...I feel like they don't care about us, you know? Dany makes a few mistakes and he's gone...what if...what if they suddenly decide I'm no good?"

Fernando's gaze hardens. "Don't ever say you're not good, okay?"

"But what if Max is better then me? And Torro Rosso decide to find someone else? There's plenty of other drivers who they can chose."

"There's no one better then you." Fernando tells Carlos firmly. "You're not going to lose your seat, okay? You are doing fine at Torro Rosso." Fernando sighs. "Red Bull...is not a good team...they're ruthless in a way that is toxic."

Fernando pauses to let his words sink in before continuing. "If you believe you are no good then it proves their toxic poison is working. Do not let it. Believe in yourself. Believe you can do it. I do." Fernando gives him a gentle smile.

Carlos looks at Fernando, sees how much he means his words, and suddenly finds himself believing him.

Kayla gives off a little chirp and makes her way back to Carlos, climbing up onto his shoulder to stand tall and proud.

"Thank you." Carlos says quietly, his voice shaking a little.

"It's just the truth." Fernando replies with a shrug. "Sometimes that's all we need. The truth."

Camille comes up to Fernando and shoves her head under his hand, letting out a sigh when he scratches her ear gently.

"I'd better be going." Carlos says with a sigh, getting up from the sofa reluctantly. 

"Are you feeling better?" Fernando asks softly as he follows Carlos back outside.

"Yeah." Carlos turns to look at Fernando. "I know someone believes in me now."

"Good." Fernando smiles at him. "You're going to do well in the sport, Carlos. This is only the beginning."

Carlos returns the smile and turns to look at Kayla. "I'd best be going now."

"Okay. But just remember, you are good enough." 

"I will." Carlos tells him softly, before he turns and walks back towards Torro Rosso, suddenly feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite proud of this one. Please comment to let me know what you thought! <3


	9. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi is furious after Monaco. Lexa tries to make him see sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just playing around a bit, I have just started reading The Book Of Dust so was inspired XD

Kimi was furious. Absolutely furious.

He moves through the paddock, wanting to get away from the noise and the people. It was just too much right now.

Lexa was in his arms, her head nestled into his neck, her little heart beating fast.

It was his win. His. And Sebastian had taken it from him.

Dimly he was aware of someone calling his name but he didn’t once falter in his pace, he needed to get away now.

“Kimi!” His name was shouted again and Sebastian suddenly appeared at his side with Sidra flying above him, looking for Lexa anxiously.

“Go away, Seb.” Kimi mumbles quietly, pushing past him and moving faster.

“I’m sorry. Please.” Sebastian tries again, moving in front of him this time. “Kimi…I don’t know how that happened.”

“Yes. You do. Your win was more important then mine.” Kimi says icily, sidestepping away from him.

Sebastian is being stubborn though and grabs hold of his arm to halt him.

Kimi gives him an an angry look. “I said go away. Fuck off.”

The words are like a slap in his face and Sebastian recoils, his eyes darkening. “If that’s what you want.”

And then Sebastian is walking down the paddock, shoulders down. Sidra follows him, casting a glance back at Kimi and Lexa, almost as if she wanted to turn back.

“Well…great.” Lexa looks up at Kimi, her eyes sad.

“He deserves it.” Kimi mumbles.

“It wasn’t his fault though. You’re forgetting the team called the stops.” She replies.

“I still don’t want to see him.” Kimi’s jaw tightens.

“Utter. Bullshit.” Lexa replies. She wiggles in his arms and he has no choice but to let her down.

She shakes her fur and starts to move down the paddock, following after Sebastian and Lexa.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kimi asks, folding his arms.

“Going after them.” She replies, turning to look at him.

“Don’t expect me to come with you.” Kimi stands his ground.

She just continues to move away from him, pulling the bond.

Kimi feels it, like a vice around his heart and he lets out a sound but doesn’t move after her.

Lexa keeps going, calling out to Sebastian.

Sebastian doesn’t turn around, but Sidra does and she squawks in alarm and flies over to Lexa.

Sebastian gasps when he feels his own bond being pulled and he turns around to see Sidra swooping down to Lexa.

Sebastian glances at them, and then at Kimi who looks to be in pain.

The two Daemons don’t move, but it’s clear they can feel the pain too and Sebastian is the first to move, going over to Sidra and feeling relief when he comes closer to her.

Sidra turns around and without hesitation gets onto his shoulder, pressing close.

Sebastian softly murmurs some comfort to her and then looks at Kimi who is clearly struggling.

Lexa is crouched down on the ground and she turns slightly to look at Kimi.

Kimi feels a wave of sadness and love and he wants nothing more then to stop stretching the bond.

Sebastian looks at him, almost pleading, and Kimi cannot take it anymore.

Kimi almost runs over and falls to his knees besides Lexa, hugging her close and murmuring to her.

Sebastian doesn’t move and just waits for him.

Kimi finally glances up and wants to look away.

“One word and I’m gone.” Sebastian promises softly, feeling his heart break.

Kimi glances at him, suddenly feeling fear. “No.”

Sebastian looks him in the eyes. “Sure?”

“I’m sorry.” He says, looking sad.

“I’m sorry too.” Sebastian says softly.

Kimi reaches for his hand gently and Sebastian takes it.

Sidra flies down and Lexa moves towards her, the two Daemons pressing close to each other.

Sebastian gives Kimi a small smile and he returns it, and suddenly the two of them knew they’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


	10. Singapore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi feels insecure after Singapore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Paradox with the prompt: I live for the angst and the relationship drama, my tears keep my skin clear and I hope you write more!! <3 What about Singapore this year? Kimi feeling a bit insecure and being eaten alive by guilt bc he believes he just cost Seb the championship and thinking Seb secretly blames him as well despite what he says ;u;

Kimi isn’t usually that affectionate with Lexa in public. While most drivers wander around with their Daemons in their arms or close at their sides, Kimi prefers to have Lexa follow alongside him not needing to hold onto her. Lexa is just as independent as he is. It’s what makes them unique in the Paddock. Kimi doesn’t feel like he needs to hold onto Lexa or show any affection between them.

It’s total opposite to Sebastian who lets Sidra ride around on his shoulder and always allows her to steal his food. Sebastian needs her reassurance and while she could fly and have freedom, she prefers to keep close to him. A product of bad media and even worse reporters.

So the very fact now that Kimi IS holding Lexa and has her cradled in his arms means that something is very wrong.

Sebastian follows after Kimi with a concerned look on his face, wondering what was up. The two of them were heading into debrief after the first lap shunt the both of them had been involved in.

Kimi NEVER carries her in public, only in the safety of their room.

After the debrief Sebastian follows after Kimi, keeping quiet, which only seems to heighten Kimi’s obvious anxiety more.

Once in their room Kimi turns to face him, hugging Lexa close and looking pale. “So come on then, I’m waiting.”

“For what?” Sebastian asks softly, confused by his behaviour.

“I...I’ve fucked up your Championship.” Kimi says in a soft tone, looking at Lexa. The Arctic Hare Daemon presses closer to her human, her nose in his neck.

“Uh...no?” Sebastian looks at him shocked. “Kimi you didn’t!”

"I went for it, I didn’t even see you if I had-”

“If you hadn’t it wouldn’t have made a difference. It wasn’t your fault, Kimi.” Sebastian moves closer to him, wanting to comfort him, but Kimi backs away.

“You should be angry with me. Yelling at me. Why are you not?” Kimi asks, confused and filled with guilt over what happened.

“Because I don’t blame you.” Sebastian says again. “I don’t blame you at all.” 

“But-”

“But nothing.” Sebastian looks at him firmly. “It was a racing incident and I don’t blame you. It wasn’t your fault and even if you had caused it I would never be mad at you. Ever.”

“Why?” Kimi asks, still looking unsure and confused.

“Because I love you. And that means that no matter what I will never let anything come between us.” Sebastian says softly, moving forward again, looking hopeful. He’s just itching to pull the Finn into his arms.

Kimi looks at him and he gently lowers Lexa down and all but flies into Sebastian’s arms.

Sebastian pulls him into his arms tightly, pressing a firm kiss to the top of his head as Sidra moves to comfort Lexa.

“I love you, Kimi. I love you so damn much.” Sebastian murmurs into his hair. “I don’t care about the Championship, all I want right now is you in my arms so we can cuddle.”

And they end up doing just that. Kimi snuggled into Sebastian’s chest on the bed with their Daemons curled around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked! And I know this wasn't the best but I'm super tired because I've been working all evening and just wanted to get this out otherwise the idea won't leave me alone.


End file.
